I Miss You
by tatianasdfghjkl
Summary: Mae 'Arianna' Williamson or Dumbledore, on the run from old Voldywart and his Death Eaters, Mae finds herself forced into the order to stop Voldemort and his death eaters. There she meets mass muggle murder Sirius Black. The mischievous good looking bad boy from her Hogwarts years has changed into a slightly mature lonely responsible adult.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything besides Mae and her storyline. Everything else was created by J.K. Rowling.**

**This Story was originally on but I have moved it here. I want to know if it would get the same response as it on there.**

* * *

I ran faster than I've ever ran before in my life. The trees passing by me seemed like green blurs and the wind bit at my cheeks. I wanted to stop, to lie down; to pass out and lean on the mossy tree trunk but my feet wouldn't let me.

Boy if my American Yankee father could see me now, I thought bitterly.

But I wasn't doing this to please someone; no I wasn't even doing this for some healthy exercise. I was however trying to save my sorry butt from being Death Eater pass time fun.

"Come on, Williamson, you have to get tired someday," Macnair cackled behind me. "Either stop running and let us play with you or keep running and well end up killing you."

I paid them no mind and focused on not tripping over anything. "Oof!" Great, now I jinxed myself, I thought as two pair of stopped on either side of me. Their faces twisted into a cruel smile, their wands pointed at my chest waiting just to curse me.

"Well, I guess you just couldn't out run us," Macnair smirked, he bent over me making the tip of his wand dig deeper into my chest, my hands fumbled to my side trying desperately to find my wand.

Relief washed over me as my fingers wrapped around my wand. I slipped it out of my pocket making sure they didn't notice the slight movement.

"Do you think we should just kill her now or take her to the Dark Lord and have him interrogate her himself?" the other one asked.

"Let's just have some fun with her. I don't think the lord will mind."

A dark shadow came over their faces as they straightened up, reading themselves to give me hell. I wanted to smirk at them. Hey, they should know that I wouldn't let them do anything without a fight. With a blink of an eye my wand was out and a spell was already said.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled in triumph as they both fell with loud thumps. "Obliviate."

I jumped up from the ground, my bum was wet and muddy but I still ran to the edge of the forest. After taking a gulp of air I held out my wand and concentrated hard on my destination. All wizard and witches get used to feeling of being sucked through a tube and being pulled from all directions when appariating, they teach you that in Wizard school. Unfortunately I wasn't one of those witches. I never, willingly that is, appariated, most of the time I would fly on a broom or use a Muggle transportation. So of course when my feet touched the ground, I buckled over, my breakfast sloshing down onto the floor-but mostly onto my boots.

"Evanosco," I mumbled weakly and waved my wand over my boots.

I walked up to the shabby looking pub, my temporary home for now. I nodded at Tom, the bar owner of the Leaky Cauldron, he smiled kindly and motioned for me over.

"What's wrong, Tom?" I asked.

He leaned over eagerly, "You have a visitor. They're waiting up in your room."

My eyebrows scrunched up together. Visitor? I haven't had a visitor in a very long time, well if counted my encounter with Death Eaters but I wouldn't. My feet stomped up the stairs; the stairs to my room seemed to take me forever. Step after step after step until finally my door came into view, voices could be heard behind the door and they stopped instantly once my hand turned the door knob.

The door swung open revealing two people I wouldn't have expected to see this time around.

"How many years has it been since you've last visited me, Grandfather," I smiled up at the old man. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, a smile starting just behind his long white bread. "Black," I added dryly to the curly headed mop in the corner. "Aren't you supposed to be locked up somewhere?"

He threw me a glare before turning away and looking out the window.

"How are you, Arianna," Grandfather said kindly.

"Fantasmic, until I was just chased down by two Death Eaters. And you?"

His blue eyes lost their twinkle and changed to a much darker color. The elder wand gripped tightly into his aging hand, he came closer to me. His eyes searched me over from my muddy boots to the large bruise on my forehead.

"How did they find you?" he softly asked as his hand touched my bruise.

I winced slightly, "How do they always find me? But I'm fine; body bonded them and erased their memory of me, now they can't report back to old Voldywart."

A small grin formed on his lips and the dark tint left his eyes," I'm glad you're fine, now"-he clapped his hands together -"let us get down for business."

Black inched closer to us, flicking his wand the door closed with a soft thud. I stiffened when his arm brushed me lightly, I moved closer to Grandpa, who was watching me. "Okay what do you guys want?"

Black began," We wanted to talk to you about rejoining the Order again. Now here me out," he sighed when I began to protest. "Harry was just brought to the Head Quarters. We're going to need to add more members now that we have Harry out of the Dursley's house, so we're starting with the old members. We already have the Pashminas, Rockwell, and Madison Gadding is considering joining."

I shook my head," No. It's crazy of you to even ask me that now, Black. After what happened to James and Lily - no, I can't do it. "

I turned away from them an obvious sign for them to leave. My bed looked warm and comforting I almost even crawled into right then and there until Black spoke again, "Then do it for Harry."

I froze, "What?"

He fixed a hard gaze at my back, his eyes bore holes, "Do it for Harry, join the Order to protect James and Lily's son. Don't let the past repeat again; let's protect something that came from those we couldn't protect. Please Mae, Harry needs you."

I don't know if it was his pleading look or the guilt of not being able to protect James and Lily or maybe it was the thought of being able to see a tiny version of Lily and James in Harry but I nodded my head.

"Yes, now can you please leave? My run in the woods has caught up to me."

They nodded, Black threw me a famous grin and Grandfather gave me a hug and a kiss on my bruise. "I'll come to take you to the Head Quarters tomorrow 8 sharp, now Goodnight Arianna," he whispered before closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

I woke the next morning with the sun shining brightly into my eyes. Groaning I rolled onto my side and squinted at the ticking clock next to my bedside table. 7:52 it read, which caused me to have a mini-heart attack. By the time it was 8 'O clock I had rushed through my shower- which was really a whore shower- , I had no breakfast, and I almost forgot to put on my pants.

I rushed outside with my wand shoved inside my boot and a piece of bacon, which didn't look quiet appetizing, in the other. The door of the silent pub closed behind me, I turned forward ready to hug my Grandfather but stopped because standing right there was not my aging loony of a Grandfather. In front of me, stood a tall, scruffy looking man, he had light brown hair flecked with greying hair.

"Well, if it isn't Remus Lupin," I smiled with a hand on my hip. "And where is my dotting Grandfather today?"

Remus smiled down at me, his brown eyes crinkling in the process, "Hello Mae, time has done you good. As for Albus he had to attend some business and couldn't come and take you so- seeing as Sirius couldn't come and get you- I offered."

I frowned at the mention of Blacks name, "Where is this Head Quarters?"

Remus didn't say nothing only extended his arm to me and I groaned knowing exactly what sensation was awaiting me. The tugging and pulling started and I couldn't wait till we were on our feet. Once it stopped I upchucked my one toast, it wasn't until I stopped heaving that I noticed my puck hadn't just gone on my boots but Remus's already worn and torn shoes.

"Sorry about that. Evanosco," I hoarsen out.

"Uh...it's okay. Are you okay?" he asked still a bit disgusted. "Sorry forgot you were sensitive to this type of traveling."

I sighed, "Everyone does but whatever just shows me where the Head Quarters lies."

He nodded took one more concern glance at me before turning to the house in front of us.

"12 Grimmuald Place," and just as he had whispered those words the ground began to shake. I looked up to see that 11 Grimmuald Place and 13 Grimmuald Place where being separated from each other and another house came out in between. Remus walked ahead almost as if this just hadn't happened. But then again I shouldn't be so surprised, we are wizards. He tapped the door with his wand and you could hear the noise of locks twisting and turning and unlocking. The door swung open to reveal a dark and gloomy hall.

"Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of the Blacks."


End file.
